Gourmandise
by DuncanHeart
Summary: Roxas commençait à en avoir marre. Ce type, qui le suivait partout où il allait, le fixait vraiment bizarrement. Yaoi. Mais surprise.


**GOURMANDISE**

**Résumé :** _Roxas commençait à en avoir marre. Ce type, qui le suivait partout où il allait, le fixait vraiment bizarrement. Yaoi. Mais surprise._

**Langue :** French

**Personnage :** Roxas (je vous dis pas le second personnage, vous allez trouver le paring trop facilement :D)

**Genre :** Angst & Tragedy

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** All copyrights for Square Enix and Disney. Ca me brise le cœur de le dire :p

**Warning :** Yaoi. Ah, vous savez déjà ?... moi qui comptais vous faire une surprise…

_**Un couple que j'aime bien, et qui n'est jamais traité (y'a bien des malins qui vont trouver avec le résumé plus ça…). Bah, c'est un (très, très) petit one-shot pour me ré exercer après mes vacances flemmardes (m'enfin, je trouve tout de même que j'ai beaucoup plus d'inspiration qu'auparavant, que ce soit pour DeviantART ou ). Et surtout pour préparer mon gros projet prochainement publié (enfin j'espère). Lecteurs de Destiny Prophercy et Broken Trinity, vous allez me haïr :d Enfin, pour le premier, il y a quelques pages et pour le second, il y a les idées :D Ca va, maintenant, à la place des pierres, vous prendrez des tomates ? xD**_

_**PS : Je devais le publier dimanche, maudit :X**_

_**PSS : C'est officiel ! Je vais avoir FF IX et FF VII :D**_

**DuncanHeart**

* * *

Les yeux suivirent avec application un encapuchonné traverser un couloir de l'Illusio-citadelle.

L'encapuchonné suivait discrètement un autre encapuchonné plus petit avant.

Le petit encapuchonné suivait la route vers la nourriture.

La nourriture suivait le destin d'une nourriture, alias celui d'être mangée.

Et le destin suivait son cours.

* * *

Une pique blonde sortit en éclaireur de la « cuisine », s'orienta à droite et à gauche, avant qu'un visage aux yeux céruléens n'apparaisse, vaguement anxieux.

La figure angélique du Simili était quasiment qu'encadrée de mèches dorées rebelles. Et autant dire que pour égaler une telle coiffure, la réserve universelle de pots de gel ne serait pas de trop.

Le dénommé Roxas avait l'impression d'être espionné depuis plusieurs jours. Et il avait horreur de ça.

Alors, en attendant de balafrer l'importun qui osait porter atteinte à sa vie privée, il veillait à le repérer.

Le petit numéro XIII se hâta vers un escalier obscur, ses prunelles faisant régulièrement des va-et-vient de gauche à droite.

Soudain, un bruit de bottes derrière lui le fit sursauter. Roxas se retourna et faillit étouffer un cri avant de remarquer l'épaisse chevelure rouge.

- Et alors, le nouveau, ne claque pas avant de t'être rendu utile, fit sèchement la perche qui en était le propriétaire.

La Clé du Destin le regarda suspicieusement puis tourna les talons, d'un côté plus soulagé maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Même si le numéro VIII ne semblait pas apprécier d'être devenu le baby-sitter attitré du chouchou de l'Organisation, même après quatre jours.

Le roux descendit à grands pas les marches, tandis que Roxas trottait derrière.

- Alors, mon cher partenaire, pourquoi avais-tu l'air tellement… terrifié ?, ironisa le premier cité.

Le jeune Simili déglutit devant une telle froideur, puis lâcha d'une voix à peine maîtrisée :

- Euh… rien… une simple… euh… hum… rien d'inquiétant.

Le regard vert pétillant le fouilla, avant de conclure :

- Bien sûr.

Et à la silhouette de marcher de plus en plus vite, assez agacé, tandis que le blond lui parlait :

- Euh… numéro VIII…

- A-X-E-L, c'est bon, c'est retenu ?, lui répondit une voix ulcérée.

- Oui… Axel… il y a d'autres personnes à part nous et le Supérieur ?

Son mentor ricana.

- Sinon, tu ne serais pas numéro XIII. Et arrête de me poursuivre, je vais finir par croire que je suis une maman chocobo.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…, fit Roxas, en fronçant les sourcils face à cette allusion à peine masquée à ses cheveux. A part des membres et des… bidules en tenue grise…

- Reflets, rectifia le roux machinalement.

- Quoi ?

- C'est des Reflets, des Simili basiques.

- Ah oui… donc, à part… ces trucs et nous, il n'y a personne d'autre ?

- Si, probablement. Mais ils ont une espérance de vie qui ne dépasse pas la minute à l'instant où ils entrent ici.

Axel arborait une figure totalement neutre, et le numéro XIII se demandait vraiment s'il faisait exprès de sortir des phrases aussi sarcastiques.

Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à l'arrivée devant d'immenses portes bleuâtres. Roxas se préparait à prendre congé de Rafale de Flammes Dansantes (il allait être bientôt fixé pour la raison d'un tel surnom). Il avait fini par oublier quelques minutes son étrange sensation d'être observé.

Mais Axel le retint fermement par la nuque et lui expliqua :

- Je dois te présenter à l'Organisation en entier.

Le blond baissa les yeux, inquiet. Le numéro VIII repoussa d'une main la porte droite, pour débouler dans une salle.

Si Roxas avait pensé que l'entrée était impressionnante, il dut vite se rendre compte que leur taille n'était pas comparable au quart de celle de cette pièce.

Des fauteuils de marbre à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, disposés en rond autour d'une place ornée du symbole de l'Organisation.

Les occupants des fauteuils avaient tous une grande capuche rabattue sur leur tête, assortie à leur robe de bure. Néanmoins, tous ne se tenaient pas aussi majestueusement que le Supérieur.

Des yeux orange de chat, une coupe de cheveux argentés tout en hauteur, les quelques mèches retombant sur un torse particulièrement puissant, le leader des treize Simili effrayait encore Roxas, qui pourtant l'avait déjà rencontré lors de son introduction dans l'Ordre.

Les billes bleues balayèrent le haut des fauteuils, tandis que le blond laissait son visage former une moue de surprise et de timidité.

Sans bruit, Axel et lui arrivèrent au centre de la place, au milieu de tous ces regards braqués sur eux.

La main du roux était toujours posée sur le haut de son dos, mais cette fois, elle paraissait compatir à la terrible pression qui s'abattait sur la Clé du Destin.

Le numéro VIII levait les yeux vers le Supérieur, qui jaugea d'une lueur de ses globes oculaires le nouveau membre une dernière fois, avant que sa voix grave ne perce la blancheur de la salle :

- Voici le numéro XIII du treizième Ordre. Roxas, Simili dévoué à notre cause. Son nom sera la Clé du Destin.

Le blond connaissait déjà son appellation, étant donné que cette cérémonie s'était déjà déroulée en privé avec Axel et le numéro I.

Une autre voix, claire et témoignant d'un caractère ambitieux, s'éleva de l'autre côté de la pièce :

- Et peut-on savoir de qui est-il le double ?

- Aucune importance, numéro XI, fit Xemnas, ses yeux fusillant le membre.

Soudain, Roxas perdit le fil de la conversation en sentant à nouveau l'impression d'observation. Il tourna la tête vers la source et affronta du regard un membre particulièrement en hauteur, aux mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, très droit.

Une vague de férocité submergea Roxas. Ensuite, il eut l'impression de se rapprocher du membre avant qu'il ne voie devant lui…

Deux yeux… jaunes.

- Qu'importe, cette nouvelle personnalité sera très utile à l'Organisation, et j'interdis à quiconque de le provoquer. Est-ce suffisamment clair ?

Les autres dix membres assis acquiescèrent gravement.

* * *

- Tu connais quelqu'un avec des yeux dorés, Axel ?, demanda Roxas en sortant de la salle.

Le front du numéro VIII se plissa, et pour la première fois, le blond vit autre chose que du mépris sur son visage tatoué.

- Le numéro VII. Celui qui me précède.

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Saïx, fit Rafale de Flammes Dansantes avec hésitation. J'espère que tu n'as pas attiré sa haine, comme Xigbar.

Le numéro II au visage défiguré avait brutalement bousculé le nouveau, mu par une aversion que Roxas n'avait pas comprise. Seul son protecteur, Axel, l'avait empêché de répliquer par une remarque acérée.

- Je ne crois pas, déclara Roxas, soucieux. Je ne lui ai même pas parlé.

- Sinon, c'est très mauvais pour toi. Le mieux serait que tu te limites à peu de personnes dans ton entourage. Même si personne n'osera dans les premiers temps contester l'ordre du Supérieur.

* * *

La Clé du Destin connaissait enfin son mystérieux espion.

Les yeux jaunes étaient désormais accompagnés d'une opulente masse de longs cheveux bleus plaqués en arrière et sur les côtés. Rehaussés par une cicatrice en forme de x en leur milieu, ils n'en restaient que plus félins, et avec un côté dangereux qui faisait remonter la pomme d'Adam de Roxas dans sa gorge.

Dans les jours qui suivirent sa présentation à l'Organisation, le blond entraperçut régulièrement Saïx dans son sillage.

Il n'osait jamais se retourner vers lui. Le numéro VIII, nettement plus sympathique avec Roxas maintenant qu'il avait une mission plus épanouissante que la surveillance banale d'un adolescent, restait à ses côtés, vigilant.

Un jour, il affirma une chose qui troubla le jeune Simili :

- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il te veut du mal. Normalement, il aurait déjà dû tenter de me blesser pour t'éloigner. Et puis, comme chien de garde de Xemnas, il devrait se tenir à carreau. Non, je pense que c'est plus…

Axel n'avait pu finir sa phrase, incapable de décrire son opinion.

Aujourd'hui, le numéro XIII avait cédé à sa curiosité. Priant le roux de ne plus le surveiller, il espérait que Saïx viendrait. Et lui dirait une fois pour toutes ses intentions.

Il erra dans tout l'Illusio-citadelle, puis, ses efforts se révélant vains, il sortit de la Citadelle.

La trappe menant au passage s'ouvrit lentement. Roxas s'y engouffra, mettant sa capuche sur ses cheveux blonds qui s'adaptèrent à sa forme.

Hum. Voilà pourquoi Axel arrivait à entrer toutes ses piques dans le capuchon.

A part l'étrange ville crépusculaire où l'Organisation l'avait trouvé, et le quartier général, il ne connaissait pas d'autres mondes. Celui-ci l'étonna.

La nuit, seulement éclairée par la lune en forme de cœur, dont Roxas en avait entendu vaguement parler. Le froid. Des immeubles noirs, lugubres, des néons fluo et des lumières fonctionnant dans le vide, pour des personnes qui n'existaient pas.

La ville était vide.

Roxas s'arrêta devant un immeuble surplombant tout un espace rectangulaire entouré par des « habitations ».

Les veines vertes s'élevaient, couvrant de larges vitres jaunes. Deux escaliers encadraient le bas de l'édifice. Au milieu, s'étendait un endroit qui devait avant probablement servir d'espace de jardinage. Ici, il n'y avait que des dalles noires.

En levant la tête, la Clé du Destin pensa que ce bâtiment était certainement le plus haut de la ville.

Il s'aventura de l'autre côté, où un gros camion bloquait le passage, étendu comme un animal blessé.

Son esprit entièrement concentré par ses découvertes, le Simili ne vit pas des Ombres jaillir du sol derrière lui.

Il tentait de déverrouiller la portière du véhicule à la force de ses maigres bras quand le camion bascula.

- AH !

S'étant retenu de justesse au bolide, le blond remarqua enfin les Sans-Cœur au bout du camion, du côté où il penchait.

D'énormes yeux jaunes qui lui firent penser à Saïx, des corps sombres, chétifs et ratatinés, des mains se terminant par trois grosses griffes, ces créatures n'étaient certainement pas des amis.

Ils avancèrent lentement vers Roxas, qui écarquilla les yeux.

Il tomba du camion, déséquilibré. Il s'étala sur le sol.

Lorsque le numéro XIII se releva avec difficulté, il n'était qu'à genoux qu'il put seulement apercevoir les Sans-Cœur fondre sur lui.

En l'espace d'un instant, il en était recouvert.

- Lâchez-moi, sales bêtes !, s'écria Roxas, en essayant de se débattre.

Un coup de griffe lui répondit.

Mais les créatures semblaient attendre quelque chose, en lançant leurs attaques sur le blond.

Cette chose ne venait pas, et leur acharnement augmentait, motivé par leur énervement.

Ils reculèrent enfin.

Mais le corps de Roxas était déjà inerte.

Un vague bruit parvint soudain aux Ombres. Ils virent juste un éclair rouge et une Claymore.

Mais ceux-là suffirent pour abréger considérablement leur vie.

* * *

- Alors, numéro VII, on reluque les petits nouveaux ?, ricana Marluxia, apparu soudain d'un Couloir des Ténèbres devant le Simili.

Saïx ne répondit pas, et passa devant l'Assassin Sublime en l'ignorant.

Mais ce dernier semblait déterminé à l'humilier.

- Je suppose que le truc ramolli que tu tiens dans tes bras est ce fameux Roxas. Ce n'est pas bien de désobéir aux ordres du Supérieur…, fit-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

Saïx leva imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel.

Marluxia examina par-dessus son épaule Roxas d'un air intéressé.

- Il est très amoché. Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quelles circonstances tu as pu lui faire subir ça…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai blessé, répondit le Simili aux cheveux bleus calmement. Je ne désobéis pas au Supérieur car je le ramène dans Illusiopolis. Et garde tes sous-entendus pour nos ennemis.

- Saïx, siffla Marluxia, je te suis depuis l'arrivée du numéro XIII. Tu y étais quand il est entré ici, et j'ai vu le regard que tu lui as lancé.

- Et moi, je sais que tout ce que dont tu rêves, numéro XI, c'est de me discréditer aux yeux du Supérieur, et d'essayer de prendre le contrôle de l'Organisation.

L'Assassin Sublime ouvrit la bouche et serra les poings, furieux.

Mais Saïx s'était déjà éloigné.

* * *

Une pièce blanche, comme toutes celles du quartier général de l'Organisation. Il était allongé dans un lit.

Roxas ouvrit timidement l'œil droit, puis actionna le mécanisme gauche. Il gémit après un moment de réflexion pour se remémorer les évènements. Ces satanées bestioles ne l'avaient pas raté.

Il se promit de leur faire payer. Et il ne s'enfuirait pas cette fois.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui, il se redressa, surpris, rabattit les draps sur ses blessures, et tourna vivement la tête en direction du bruit.

Il remarqua au passage qu'il n'était pas dans SON lit. Super. Qu'on lui avait retiré SON manteau. Youpi. Mais qu'on avait tout de même laissé SON boxer. Ô joie, il hésitait entre pleurer et édifier une statue à la gloire des remarques stupides.

Un pan de tissu noir précéda Saïx dans la pièce. Roxas se recroquevilla.

Et voici le type qui le suivait de partout avec ses yeux bizarroïdes. Et c'est là que le numéro XIII se demanda si ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait sauvé, plus exactement après l'avoir espionné comme d'habitude à la sortie de l'Illusio-citadelle.

Enfin. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui adresser des reproches.

Pas en ayant une dette envers lui.

Le visage impénétrable, le Devin Lunaire s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le matelas, près de lui.

Le blond finit par se sentir mal. Son regard était à la limite… du terrifiant. Il le contemplait comme quelque chose de désirable.

Une friandise.

Et en même temps, pourquoi sa figure n'exprimait-elle que la placidité la plus totale ? Pourquoi son regard était si fascinant ?

A bout de nerfs, Roxas brisa le silence :

- … pourquoi… pourquoi vous… tu… me regardes comme… ça ?...

Il se maudit de ne pas pouvoir contrôler sa voix. Déjà qu'il avait l'air suffisamment vulnérable.

Une main gantée se leva en guise de réponse, et effleura sa joue.

- Et toi, qui es-tu ?, demanda impérieusement Saïx.

- Je ne sais pas, fit Roxas en baissant la tête.

La seule chose qu'il était certain. Triste constatation.

- Pourquoi alors tu as cette aura ?, interrogea le Simili en face de lui. Pourquoi tu m'as forcé à te sauver ?...

- Je ne t'ai pas forcé, rétorqua le blond d'un air dédaigneux.

Peut-être qu'il était allé trop loin. Le masque du numéro VII se craquela, et il parut las, las…

- Tu remets tout en cause, murmura Saïx, l'autre main sur la poitrine. Il faut que je t'empêche de… continuer…

Roxas n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Deux lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes et il se sentit fondre.

* * *

Plus tard. Le frêle numéro XIII ressentait encore l'empreinte du Simili sur son corps. Et il était maintenant contre son dos, source chaude qui rassurait Roxas.

Il referma les yeux sur le plafond de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre éternelle.

Le blond ne sut combien de temps il avait somnolé.

Saïx s'était levé et la perte de son poids sur le matelas avait réveillé la Clé du Destin.

Celui-ci se redressa sur ses coudes et entrevit le Devin Lunaire finir d'enfiler son manteau.

Fermeture remontée jusqu'au cou, il se tourna enfin vers lui.

Son visage avait repris son air impassible, et Roxas ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Vérité ? Simple envie d'une récompense pour ce qu'il avait fait ?

Encore une fois, Roxas pensa à sa dette envers le Simili à la cicatrice. Il songea qu'il l'avait largement réglée, pourquoi Saïx l'observait ainsi à présent ?...

Les paroles qu'il lui asséna, bien que courtes, lui firent effet d'une bombe :

- Va-t-en.

Le blond le regarda, choqué.

Avec une force pleine de furie froide, le numéro VII saisit son poignet et le tira hors des draps.

Il lui jeta sa robe de bure au visage et le poussa vers la porte.

- Va-t-en, répéta-il sèchement.

Roxas ne le quitta pas des yeux durant tout le moment où il mit son habit.

Il savait à présent les intentions du Simili. Ni vérité, ni mensonge. Manipulation sur toute la ligne, pour des raisons qu'il ignorait.

Il se sentait sur le point de craquer, de quitter l'Organisation et de fuir le plus loin possible. Mais son expérience d'Illusiopolis et son incapacité à combattre en eurent raison.

Malheureusement, il venait de découvrir le XIIIe Ordre sous un nouveau jour.

Quand le Devin Lunaire désigna la porte, le dernier des membres serra les dents et fit face à Saïx, malgré tout, brisé.

- Je te promets…, lâcha-t-il avec haine. Je te promets… je me vengerai de vous. Je vous tuerai tous jusqu'au dernier. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Directement ou pas. Vous ne méritez même pas de ne pas exister.

- Même Axel ?, firent les yeux dorés.

Roxas détourna la tête de ce regard, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Le numéro VII déclara derrière son dos d'une voix égale :

- Les Simili ne ressentent rien. Ils n'ont pas de cœur. Tu n'as rien de spécial, Roxas.

Le blond accéléra son pas dans la Citadelle silencieuse et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

**FIN**

_(A ce moment-là seulement, Saïx leva les yeux vers le Kingdom Hearts avec un geste d'impuissance.)_

* * *

_**La description de l'arrivée de Roxas est la deuxième que je fais. Les mêmes détails reviennent :D**_

_**Cette anecdote est à classer dans les premiers jours de Roxas dans l'Organisation. Ce one-shot est vraiment minable je trouve. Prévisible à mourir.**_

_**C'est sans doute la fic la plus développée sur la description. Bah, sinon, ça prendrait à peine une page xD En fait, je l'ai écrite en deux jours :D**_

_**Sinon, il y a une référence à un jeu avec un dénommé Buzz comme présentateur, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la faire :p**_

_**Le début est sympa puis après ça se gâte :p Je constate, agissant sous l'inspiration de la plume (ou plutôt du clavier)**_

_**Et attendez, dans ma gentillesse extrême, si vous n'avez pas compris l'histoire, je vous offre une phrase bonus ! :D (en fait, je trouvais que ça faisait lourd de la mettre mais j'en avais trop envie xD) :**_

* * *

_(Les yeux jaunes pâlissaient sous la tristesse qu'ils exprimaient.)_

* * *

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
